


A Different Life

by SamGirl25



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGirl25/pseuds/SamGirl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning Sam Winchester had always wanted a normal life and family of his own.One night changes it all when his estranged brother Dean shows up and his life is forever changed.*Completely AU*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – Story takes place beginning of season 1 and the story is *Completely AU*  
> If you have any questions you can ask me. Also the characters don't belong to me, they belong to the wonderful mind of Eric kripke. Gracie belongs to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning Sam Winchester had always wanted a normal life and family of his own.One night changes it all when his estranged brother Dean shows up and his life is forever changed.*Completely AU*

**November 1, 2005 Friday 3:45am**

**Sam and Jessica apartment**

The sound of a crash brought Sam back to consciousness, making him roll over in bed to look at his fiance Jessica, who was still asleep beside him. He climbed out of bed to inspect the noise. When walking into the living room, he noticed a shadowy figure and his gut told him to attack the intruder. Sam charged the man, grabbing him from behind and the two exchange blows for a minute, before the other man slammed Sam to the ground, pinning him there.

"Whoa, take it easy tiger." The man said.

Sam looked at him, as if he was the creature from the blue lagoon.

"Dean, you scared the crap out of me" Sam informed him.

"That's cause you're out of practice" Dean replied.

Quickly Sam rolled, now pinning his brother beneath him. Laughing again Dean said "Or not! Get off me"

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" questioned Sam.

"Well, I was looking for a beer" Dean responded.

Sam gave him a look and slowly asked "What the hell are you doing here?

Dean nodded and said "OK, alright, we gotta talk."

Sam gave him the 'duh' look again "Uh, the phone?"

Dean glared at him. "If I'd have called, would you have picked up?"

Suddenly, the light flicked on.

"Sam?" Jessica asked, "Is everything okay down here?" And when Dean looked in her direction, he was surprised and shocked to see her holding a little girl in her arms.

Sam walked over to her and said "Yeah, everything is OK. Jess, I want you to meet my brother Dean"

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jessica asked, looking more and more confused by the minute.

Dean however was preoccupied with the little girl in Jessica arms. She had brownish- blond hair and her eyes were hazel, he noticed, since she was looking at him and she also was the spitting image of Jess. Dean also was thinking that Sam had a kid with her and he never called him about becoming an uncle and that he so needed to talk to Sam about this later.

Dean was torn out of his thoughts, when Jessica spoke up "Let me go put Gracie back to bed."

"No, its okay I wouldn't dream of it, seriously. Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but uhh.... nice meeting you." Dean spoke quickly.

He got ready to walk out, but Sam stopped him. "No, no, whatever you want to say, you can say right in front of Jessica and Gracie, okay."

"Ummmm....... dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean replied.

"So, he's working overtime on a 'Miller Time' shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam answered annoyed.

Dean rephrased, "Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."

A beat passed, then Sam said "Jess take Gracie back to bed. I and my brother need to go outside."

Sam chased Dean out of the apartment, going into orbit over his brother nerves. "I mean come on!" Sam shouted. "You can't just break in here in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you."

Dean gave him an evil look, "You're not hearing me Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him"

Sam scoffed at him. "You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the devil's gates in Clifton? He was missing then too. He always missing and he always is fine."

"Not for this long" said Dean with a frustrated tone. "Now are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I'm not" Sam replied.

Dean gave him a look of genuine confusion. "Why not?"

"Because," Sam said, "I swore I was done hunting, for good. Plus, I have a family to take care of"

"Oh, come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." The older Winchester replied

"Yeah?" Sam retorted, trying to control his temper, "When I told dad I was afraid of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" dean asked.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark!" The other man snapped.

"Don't be afraid of the dark?" Dean questioned. "What, are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know." Sam agreed. "But still, the way we grew up after mom was killed, and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her.....but we still haven't found the damn thing, so we kill everything we can find." Sam threw in.

"And we save a lot of people doing it" Dean pointed out.

"You think mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked

They walked outside, nearing Dean's car, a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Sam wasn't quite finished, "The weapons training and the melting silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"So what are you going to do? You just gonna live some normal apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean accused.

"No," Sam retorted. "Not normal, safe"

"Is that why you ran away?" Dean asked him.

"I was going to college. It was dad, who said that if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam responded.

Dean nodded. "Yeah well, dad's in real trouble, if he's not dead already, I can feel it. I can't do this alone." Dean answered.

"Yes, you can," Sam pointed out.

Dean had to give him that. "Yeah well, I don't want to." he retorted.

Sam sighed. "What was he hunting?"

"Here we go. So, dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy disappeared." He handed Sam a newspaper clipping, "They found his car, but he'd vanished, completely M.I.A."

"So......maybe he was kidnapped, suggested Sam.

He handed Sam more newspaper articles. "Yeah well, there's another one from April, another one from December '04,'03,'98,'92. Ten of them over the past twenty years, all men, all on the same five mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more, so dad went to go dig around. Then, I got this voice mail, yesterday." He played the voice mail for Sam. It was garbled and there was a lot of static but it was clear enough to hear, "Dean, something is starting to happen, I think it's serious. I need to try and figure out what's going on. Be careful Dean, we're all in danger."

Sam looked at him and asked "You know there's EVP on that?"

Dean smiled. "Not bad, Sammy" he replayed the voice mail. It's a woman's voice now.

"I can never go home?" Sam repeated.

Dean threw his things into the trunk and shut the lid. "You know," he said, "in almost four years, I never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Sam sighed, finally won over. "Alright, I'll go. I'll help you find him, but I have to be back here first thing Monday. I have this...... I have an interview." Sam answered.

"What, a job interview?" Dean questioned, "Skip it."

Sam shook his head, "It's a law school interview and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean inquired.

"So, we got a deal or not?" Sam asked, refusing to budge.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam goes with his brother so look for john.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once again SPN or its characters don't belong to me, they belong to Kripke and the CW, but Gracie and other characters belong to me.   
> A/N - enjoy Beta: vonnie836

Sam quickly packed his duffel bag. He put in a very wicked looking, sharp blade, just when Jess walked into the room.

"Wait, you're taking off?" She asked, "Is this about your dad? Is he alright?" 

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you know just a little family drama." He replied. 

"But, your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip." Jessica asked confused.

Sam briefly got a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. "Yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin and he probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose with him. We're going up to bring him back."

"What about the interview?" she wondered.

"I'll make the interview." Sam told her, "It's only for a couple of days." He headed towards the door.

"Sam, I mean please, just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?" Jessica pleaded.

"I'm fine," Sam assured her.

Jess sighed, "It's just that you won't even talk about your family and now, you're taking off.....in the middle of the night.....to spend the weekend with them. And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal…" She trailed off, "You forgot something important" said Jess

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Oh my god , don't tell me you forgot Gracie 1st birthday party at the park this Saturday? You promised you would be there." She reminded him with a scowl. 

"Oh crap, I forgot about that. I'm so sorry; I'll make it up to Gracie. I'll take her to the park next weekend" said Sam

"Sam, it's not that, you made a promise and you broke it, plus my cousin, my grandmother, my parents, and half our friends are going to be there and you're not" said Jessica getting frustrated.

"Look I'm sorry, but please let's not get into this right now" Sam said. 

"Sam, your brother shows up here, needing your help with looking for your dad, when we need you here." said Jessica 

"Listen, I have to make sure he is OK and I'll be back before Monday, I promise, ok?" he explained.

"OK" Jess whispered. 

Before Sam left the apartment, he entered Gracie's bedroom. "Hey baby, you're still awake? Awww, I'm going to miss you, when I'm gone. But I promise you, nothing will happen to you or mommy."

Gracie just stared at him with a big happy smile. "I love you Gracie" Sam told her, before leaving the room and bumping into Jessica, who gave him a big kiss for goodbye.

"I'll be waiting for you and I'll probably have Melinda go to the park with me and Gracie on Saturday, since she is in town." She said. 

"That's a good idea and besides Melinda hasn't had time to play with Gracie lately. Sorry, I've got to go, before Dean starts honking the horn. Jess, I love you." The young man tenderly kissed her. 

"I love you too, Sam. Please be careful, because Gracie will need to see you come home safe and sound" said Jessica.

"Don't worry, Dean and I will be fine, we'll find my dad." Sam promised. 

Meanwhile ;..... Jericho, California A dark car flew down the road. The guy behind the wheel was oh so good looking.

" Amy, I can't come over tonight, because I got to work in the morning, that's why. Okay, my dad will skin my ass, if I miss again," Troy paused, when static interfered with the signal. 

"Hey, Amy let me call you back" He said. 

"Wait Troy, you better not hang up on me. Dammit, he just hung up on me. Oh, he will get an ear full in the morning, when I see him" Amy complained, hanging up the phone. 

He heard a high pitch whine. Looking over, he saw a women dressed in a white dress standing at the side of the road. He pulled over and rolled down the window. 

"Car trouble or something" he asked her. 

"Take me home!" The woman said.

"Sure, get in!" He replied and she obliged. She stepped into the car and closed the door. Yet for anyone pulling up behind the car, it would seem like the guy is alone. Her figure could not be seen. The passenger side door swung, although no one reached out to close it. At least, that's what it looked like. 

"So, where do you live? "

"At the end of Breckenridge Road" The woman told him. 

So Troy drove there and pulled up to the house. 

"Come on, you don't live here. This house is like a hundred years old." He looked over to her, to find she was gone. Frowning, he got out and walked up to the house. "Hello? This isn't funny. Ha, ha, joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?" 

He went to open the door and bats swooped over his head. He yelled and ran back to the car. Getting in, he started to drive away, frantic with fear. Chancing a look in the mirror, he saw the woman sitting in the back seat. He yelled again, driving straight through a "bridge closed" sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. Troy screamed and screamed; blood splatters onto the windows until finally everything went quiet.


End file.
